


I Love You

by TheWildChild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildChild/pseuds/TheWildChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel still has a lot to learn about his relationship with Dean but who said he couldn't be there for the one he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this story two days ago, in the middle of the night listening to "Tear In My Heart" by Twenty One Pilots because this song is always making me feel things about Destiel. Anyway, at first I was like "what a good idea" but then I forgot some things I wanted to put in it so I hope it's still okay.  
> I perfectly see how the characters would act but it's more difficult to describe it in english for me so I hope I did okay since it's not my native language, don't be too harsh please. :)  
> I wanted to say something else but I forgot. So here you go, I hope you enjoy !  
> Don't forget to leave a comment or some kudos, I like to know what you think about what I write.

"Say it again..." Dean muttered between two short breaths. His eyes met his boyfriend's and this one took a few seconds to stare at this green oasis that was always making his heart beat faster.

 

It happened innocently, really. Sam was sitting at the table of the motel room while Castiel was sitting at the end of the bed, watching TV. Damn, he was probably liking this invention too much but what could he say? It was so entertaining. But at the end of the movie he was watching, he sighed and turned off the television. Sam had heard him but kept reading to find more information about the creature they were hunting. That's why Castiel thought he had to sigh louder for Sam to pay attention to him. This one slowly looked up at the angel, leaning on the back of his seat. Still, he kept the book in his hands because he surely wasn't going to stop his research like that. At least, that's what he thought.

"What is it, Cas?" He finally asked, seeing Castiel's concerned face.

"I do not understand why they always do that." The angel said before he sighed again, shaking a little his head, looking down. Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to explain his problem but it seemed like Castiel thought that Sam has some sort of power that would allow him to understand directly what he was talking about. Sam pursed his lips in a cute way, looking at his book. Should he keep reading or take time for Castiel? He closed his eyes and finally put the book on the table. He stood up and walked towards his friend to sit on the other bed's edge.

"Cas, I need you to be more specific." He said. The angel was still contemplating the television. He looked at the ceiling and tilted his head a little on the right. He turned it a bit towards Sam to let his eyes take a look at his giant friend before he finally turned his body too to sit properly on the edge, in front of Sam. The angel joined his hands on his legs, tilting his head again as he was watching the wall behind Sam. This one knew he probably had to be patient, he actually liked the fact that Castiel always took the time to think about what he was going to say but that at the same time, the angel had no words filtrer and everything was always said differently than the way he intended to say it.  


"Why do those people have to say "I love you" to each other all the time?" He finally said, finally looking at Sam in his own way. The boys always had this impression Castiel was directly looking at their souls, not at their real appearance. The Moose frowned, screwing up his eyes. He didn't expect that.

"Wh-What do you mean, Cas?"

"The couples on the television." He said, opening his eyes more to say that Sam should have understood by now. "Is that something important to do? Dean and I don't say that to each other." He conclued, slowly rubbing his palms on his legs like he was uneasy. Sam looked down, trying to hide his smile by biting his lips. His brother and the angel were together since a while now and clearly, he could tell how in love they were. But he wasn't surprised to know that Dean never said out loud how he felt to the angel. He heard him say "I love you" to one person in his life and it was their mother. On the other hand, he was surprised to learn Castiel had never say it either.

And to be honest, there was that one time Sam couldn't sleep and he was looking at Dean and Castiel in the other bed (in a no creepy way, c'mon, Dean was asleep for pete's sake). The man was trying to figure out how it was to go out with Castiel. Probably really funny, entertaining. So now, Sam couldn't help but imagine how Dean was teaching things to Castiel, how to act natural while Castiel was always trying to do and think in a logical way. He knew he had to be serious here and not laugh at what the angel was saying. He didn't want to hurt his feelings by making him think he was stupid or something. In the end, he was only really cute.

"Does it... Upset you that Dean doesn't say it to you?" He finally asked, looking again at the angel that was staring at him. This one slowly looked at the wall behind Sam again to think.

"I don't think so. Should I be?" He asked, still not looking at Sam. This one took almost a full minute to answer, shaking his head a little.

"Cas, of course you shouldn't." He began to say, staring at his friend. He was trying to read his face to have more information about how Castiel was feeling but he couldn't find anything. "Do you think it means he doesn't love you?" He saw his friend's blue eyes meeting his own eyes again after this question but Castiel stayed mute.

Sam smiled and laughed a little as he talked again.

"Cas, he does. He really does, he's just afraid." He said. The angel tilted his head and kept staring at Sam during another long minute before he looked down with a sigh.

"I don't want him to be afraid." He said before he pursed his lips during a second. Sam looked at the door, his brother should arrived soon. He looked at Castiel again.

"I'm sure you know what he fears, Castiel." He said, the angel looking at him again. He knew, of course. Dean didn't want to lose the ones he loved like it was always happening.

"Does he think I might leave him one day?" Castiel asked, one of his eyes a little more closed than the other. Sam had a sad smile.

"Not willingly." Dean was afraid he would die, like he was afraid to lose Sam too. "But you knew the answer. You know as well as I do how his mind works. Saying it... Would be a big step for him, you know. You need to be okay with knowing he's not gonna say it easily."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head on the left, staring at Sam as he narrowed his eyes. "I am."

And he really was. He didn't talk about that anymore with Sam and didn't bring up this issue to Dean because he didn't think there was any issue. He let those information in a corner of his head and went back to normal.

 

  
Everything happened almost three weeks after.

They were back in the bunker after a few jobs, it was the middle of the night and Dean was asleep, Castiel laying in bed with him. His head was on his boyfriend's chest and he was slowly moving a finger on Dean's skin. He shighed, took a look at the time and stared at the wall again. Finally, he patted Dean's to get him to open his eyes.

"Dean." He whispered. Dean finally opened one of his eyes and closed it again. He mumbled something that sounded like "youcangowatchthetvifyourebored" and Castiel frowned. "No. Dean. I need to talk to you." He said. Dean frowned and moved a little, trying to open his eyes. He took a quick look at the clock before he sighed.

"Cas, it's four am... Can't you wait until at least noon?" Dean whispered.

"No, Dean. I need to get that out of my chest now. Come on." Castiel replied, pursing his lips. Dean understood his boyfriend was serious. He closed his eyes firmly during a few seconds.

"Okay, go ahead..." He sighed.

"I talked to Sam, a few weeks ago." He began. "And now I understand, you know. I see how things really are. And I told Sam I was okay with everything even if it's not totally the way I want it to be. But now I realize it wasn't your fault if it's not. It's mine because even though I understand why you're not saying it, I feel like I have to say it. Are you listening? You're not interrupting me, are you sleeping?"

"No Cas, I'm not, I'm trying to understand but you..." Dean stopped talking, he moved to sit, putting a pillow behind his back. "What is it, Cas?" He asked, looking at Castiel. This one sat properly too, crossing his legs and letting his hands rest on his knee. "I need you to be clear." He said. Castiel sighed and looked down a few seconds before searching for Dean's eyes. He stayed silent during a few more seconds before he smiled a little.

"I'm madly in love with you." He confessed. Dean didn't say anything right away. Insted, he let his feelings overwhelm him. He felt his heart beating faster and had the impression it was painfull. He felt his body's temperature increasing and a pleasant sensation in his stomach while Castiel's sentence was resonating in his head. He wanted to react but couldn't. He was only able to stare at his boyfriend's angelic face. "I don't want you to say it to me. Not if you're not ready. Not if you don't want to. Because I'm sure of how you feel, I don't need to hear it." Castiel went on. "All I want is for you to be sure about me as I am about you. I feel like you don't hear it enough. Not as much as you deserve to hear it. I just, you know... Now you can sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up." Castiel said, genuinly smiling. He was about to lay down again when he felt Dean's fingers on his chin to make Castiel look at him again.

Then, they lips met. Dean was kissing Castiel hard and this one put his left hand on Dean's chest, kissing him back. Dean kept going, feeling his heart beating too fast. Slowly and gently, he pushed Castiel for him to lay on his back and kept the exchange going. They hugged, they cuddled and started sharing their love with each other. Dean was soft and tried to show Castiel how much he loved him too in his own way.

Dean wasn't ready to say it and Castiel knew it. And Castiel was okay with that. Castiel was understanding it all. Castiel was always there for him and would always be. Dean wouldn't let anyone take his angel away from him.

 

"Say it again..." Dean muttered between two short breaths.

 

While Castiel was lost in the oasis he found in Dean's eyes, this one was drowning in Castiel's blue ocean. He was loved. It's not that he didn't know it. He already knew Castiel's feelings. He knew how much his brother was loving him too but still. At the exact moment Castiel said those words, he felt so special. Maybe he was even feeling too special in his opinion but this feeling was so good he didn't want it to leave.

Castiel whispered the three words Dean wanted to hear again when he could actually breathe and he felt Dean's hand tightening his hand hard. He felt Dean's soft lips against his and his heart skipped another beat as he kissed him back.

Dean felt Castiel's grip being harder on his hand and his boyfriend could probably break it if he was pressing it too much but that one time, Dean didn't mind. He didn't mind anything but making love with Castiel because that was his everything right now.

He was loved and special.

Until there, he never realized how much he needed to hear that. He already wanted to hear it again, he wanted Castiel to comfort him with those words when he would have bad days because this only reminder would make it brighter. He wanted to hear those words to fill the holes in his poor and broken heart as it was filling it now.

 

Dean wasn't ready to say it but it was okay because Castiel was.


End file.
